The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Decks are typically constructed of wood. These decks are often constructed using standard nails, screws, and other conventional construction techniques to secure the various component parts of the deck together. For example, nails are often used to secure the floorboards to support members and to construct other features of the deck. By way of further example, a deck may include side rails for enclosing the deck structure and/or integrated benches for providing seating.
Decks are often constructed of wood that has been chemically impregnated to retard decomposition. The treated wood typically includes various additives, some of which may be particularly harmful to children and pets. For example, treated wood commonly used in the past for constructing decks included arsenic, which is potentially dangerous to users of the deck.
In addition, extensive maintenance of wood components is normally required, particularly in geographic areas subject to extreme weather changes or harsh weather conditions (e.g., excessive rain or sunlight, etc.). For example, periodic treatment of the deck surface with a water sealer or similar protecting agent is normally required to slow damage to the deck (e.g., splitting of the wood, etc.) caused by weather conditions. Further, a stain or similar type of material for maintaining a desired color of the deck is often used, and typically requires periodic application. These protecting agents and stains add costs to the maintenance of the deck. Additionally, despite efforts to maintain the condition of the deck (e.g., sealing the deck yearly to inhibit damage, etc.), floorboards, railing boards, and other deck parts often must be replaced as a result of continuous exposure to outdoor elements.
Plus, the standard wood nails that are typically used with deck construction often loosen from the wood and become raised. In addition to their unsightliness, these raised nails can result in a potentially dangerous condition that may cause injury to users of the deck (e.g., injury to a user's foot while walking on the deck, etc.).